What could have been
by Sacredfire44
Summary: A once-proud ninja has returned to Konoha once again. Many secrets that have been buried deep for generations are going to unravel. Many are terrifying, some are sad, and others can not even be labeled. How will Naruto react, when all the sadness and secrets seem to be circling around him?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer: Naruto is not mine. I might have a book or two, but I do not own the series! I'M NOT KISHI!**

**This is the shortest Chapter I have EVER wrote... But I thought that the last part would be the best place to stop. And, also, I think I am starting to get the hang of writing fanfictions. It's really fun :D Tell me what you think, review, favorite, follow. BUT PLEASE AT LEAST READ IT! Or else I will force you to eat...*holds up a bottle of poisonous-looking, food-dyed, purple icing* BEWARE *spooky voice* Bewaaaarrrreeeeeeee  
**

* * *

"Let's go!,"Naruto cheered, throwing his arms in the air,"It's been forever since we've been out of camp!" A hand slid onto his shoulder. "Now, now. Don't get so hyped up,"Kakashi sighed. "Dobe,"Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, Teme?,"Naruto snapped back to him. "Come on, guys. Don't start a fight!,"Sakura insisted, standing in between them,"We haven't even left Konoha, and you two are already fighting..." She let out a long sigh. "Let's just get going"

The four slowly made their way out of the village, heading into the forest. Everything seemed so peaceful. But that was about it. It only _seemed _peaceful. Not far off, behind the trees atop the Hokage monument, a small ball of light floated around, so small that almost no one would notice it, yet glowing so brightly as though it would never go out.

A small voice blew in the wind, low, rough, and anger-filled "So you found a way to release your soul..." The light slowly grew, larger and larger into the shape of a human, hair bushed out and spiky. With a last blaze of light, the glow shattered, revealing to be only a thin layer of light surrounding a man. His hair was blonde and spiky, and his eyes were a deep sky blue.

The man looked around with blurry, weak eyes, studying his surroundings, before falling to his knees in exhaustion "I...I did it...,"He muttered weakly,"I need... I need to see him" He struggled to his feet, stumbling down the steep slope that lead around the monument. Just as he was almost to the ground, when exhaustion and pain took him over. His legs crumpled beneath him, forcing him to the ground. He felt his vision blurring, but at the edge of his vision, he caught sight of two people running up to him. "I-I't can't be! It... It is!,"One voice gasped. It sounded very familiar but the man was to tired to figure it out. He felt his vision fill with darkness.

The man blinked open his eyes, looking around the room. "W-Where...,"He muttered to himself. "So your finally awake,"The voice he had heard before he had fainted sounded beside him. "Tsunade!,"He pushed himself to a sitting position, pain searing his skin. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt at all, but instead, his chest was thickly wrapped with bandages.

"So, then it's true. How did you do it?,"Tsunade sighed,"And just when I got a break from the Hokage work, too..." The man let out rough breath. "That _thing. _It sealed my soul inside itself, so I demanded to fight it in exchange for my freedom. I didn't win, but I found out about his ability, and, since he was all out of chakra, weakening the seal that held me, so I used my teleportation jutsu...,"He explained.

"To extract your own soul from it by force... It would cause great physical and mental pain, as well as chakra exhaustion That must be why you've been out so long. But you haven't changed a bit,"Tsunade sighed. "Wait, how long have I been out?,"He asked. "About a week,"Tsunade sighed.

"Your chakra network was under stress and will take quiet some time to heal. Also, you had multiple stab wounds and scraps from your fight, as well as internal damage. You shouldn't try to stand up yet. Give it a few more days,"Tsunade added to him. he nodded, laying back into the bed.

"How old is he now?,"The man asked. "He's about 13,"Tsunade smiled,"But he is quiet impressive. He mastered the Rasengan in little more than a week, as well as the summoning jutsu, and only took a few hours to learn to us Shadow Clones." The man looked at her in shock. "Only _one _week to master Rasengan!,"He gasped, smiling.

"You need your rest. I'm leaving. You should feel better in a few days or so,"Tsunade said, walking out the room. The blonde man closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

A knock on the door woke the ninja from his sleep. The door slid open, and Jiraiya walked inside. "It's been so long!" Jiraiya smiled. "Minato"

* * *

**If your reading this... I am dead...**

**DEAD SET ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! Everyone, just kill me know. It was so obvious that it was Minato! How did any of you (Who know who Minato is) not realize it was him! JASHIN, MY LORD, SHALL YOU PUNISH ME FOR MY CRIMES AGAINST HIDDEN IDENTITIES EVERYWHERE! Anyway, I am so sorry for being so terrible at fooling my readers D: It is starting to become a terrible habit of mine D: Oh yeah, I forgot. Please review, favorite, and follow my story! THANK YOU ALL! YOUR A WONDERFUL CROWD! *bows* AND GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't... Own... Naruto... Sadface...**

**You've been killing me to make another chapter, so here you go! I don't really have anything else to say, so without further ado, I give you the long awaited - chapter two... NOOOOO KILLER BEE'S INFECTED ME! I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO RHYME!**

* * *

Minato smiled at his mentor. "It has,"He sighed. "Tsunade told me how you survived, and I have to say, I expect nothing less!,"Jiriaya laughed, pulling up a chair. "So... Tsunade's told me you're training my son,"Minato switched the subject quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well... Let's see... He acts absolutly nothing like you! He even has the same speech patterns as his mother,"Jiriaya laughed. "Well, I see you two have a lot to catch up on,"Tsunade said, stepping out of the room, sliding the door behind her.

"Oh, really,"Minato chuckled slightly. They sat in that awkward silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"Tsunade told me that by tomorrow, you'll be right back on your feet. I can show you around the village when your ready,"Jiriaya smiled. Minato let out a long sigh,"I would like that! It may be fun to see the reaction on my apprentice's face when he sees me." Minato and Jiriaya chuckled.

"He should be coming back from a mission tomorrow,"Tsunade stepped into the room, a bottle of medicine in her hand,"You need to take this medicine." Minato held out his hand, gripping the medicine. He held it to his lips, gulping down the bitter liquid. He placed the bottle down on the bedside table, gagging and coughing.

Suddenly, Minato remembered that his home was destroyed when he fought the Nine-Tailed Fox! "Where will I stay?,"Minato asked. "Your home was restored and preserved as a memorial. You can live their. They also saved most of the pictures,"Tsunade replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's good...,"Minato sighed, his head in the cloud. _I want to see him so badly..._ "Would you like me to announce your return?,"Tsunade asked. Minato shook his head,"I want them to try and figure it out for themselves."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "It's time you got some sleep. It will help you heal faster,"She said, walking over to the door. "But we still have more to catch up on!,"Jiriaya whined. Tsunade grabbed his ear, dragging him out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

Minato let out a sigh, leaning back into the stiff hospital pillows and pulling his blankets up to his neck. He closed his eyes, surprised at how tired he felt. He felt darkness enclose his vision, and a dreamless sleep wrapped him.

Minato snapped awake, pushing himself out of his bed. Dawn light filtered in through the window, filling the room with a cream light. Minato stumbled over to the light switch, flicking it on. Lights flashed on, blinding Minato for a moment.

He shook his head, heading over to his closet to find a clean pair of clothes, as well as his old Hokage cloak. He threw off his hospital clothing, quickly pulling on his clean outfit. He smiled into the mirror, fitting on his cloak. Today was the day he would be released from the hospital. He walked over to his bed, folding up the sheets, before picking up his hospital outfit and folding it into a neat square on top of the bed.

A knocking noise sounded from the door. "Come in!,"Minato called. Jiriaya slid open the door, walking into the room. "I'm here,"He grinned. Minato smiled back, help but feel embarrassed at all the stares he was receiving from many people.

"We're almost back!,"Naruto called, trotting alongside his teammates. "Hurry!" Sakura shook her head,"Where do you find all that energy?" Naruto's big blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, his smile wide. "Why are you in such a rush?,"Kakashi asked. "I haven't had ramen in FOREVER!,"Naruto whined.

"Dobe,"Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Huuhh?! What did you call me, Teme!,"Naruto shouted. "Dobe,"Sasuke repeated, his hands in his pockets. "SHUT UP -ttebayo!,"Naruto yelled, glaring at him. A fist hit Naruto in the head, a bump appearing on his forehead. "Sakura-chan!,"He whined. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that!,"She hissed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, looking the other direction with a "_hmnp_". After walking for, to Naruto, what seemed to be all day, the village gate came into view. "Finally!,"Naruto shouted.

He looked up at his sensei, surprised to see confusion and disbelief plastered on his face. The young blonde followed his gaze, landing on a ninja with spiky blonde hair, standing at the gates with the Ero Sennin. Something about his white cloak was familiar, but Naruto just couldn't put his finger on it.

Kakashi put his fingers together, muttering,"Release." He opened his eyes, staring at the man once again, but this time, he was looking at the group with eyes the same sapphire blue as the young blonde in front of him.

"It's you!,"The man smiled, racing over to them. Now that Naruto could get a good look at him... He gasped, gulping. It was the Fourth Hokage! But he was dead! He heard gasps of shock from Sakura, and, to his surprise, even Sasuke. The Fourth stopped in front of them, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"My son...,"He murmured, his eyes closed as tears began to fall from his eyes.

* * *

**I just wrote myself into a corner! I can't come up with what to write next! And I can't help but imagine Minato crying when he finally gets to hug his son, cause last time they met he got punched and all... And if anyone has an idea of what I should write next, please do tell!**

**Follow/Favorite my account to become part of the Sacred Army, and please do review my story! Also, following and favoriting my story is always appreciated! See you in a few eons!**


End file.
